crushes, thieves and spies
by corpse blood
Summary: After a horrific thing happens to six, five is there to comfort him. Also spies are lurking around. Some special items go missing. Fivexsix. The whole group stayed together, nobody died, and the brain was never awakened. This used to be called eights missing magnet. Read.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hi! Corpse here. This is the first story I ever posted on this site. =D I really hope you like it and decide to review.**

**Summary: Eight finds out that his magnet has been stolen and has to figure out who took it, without giving away that he possessed the magnet in the first place. The brain was never awakened and nobody died. Seven and the twins never left and nine found them with no problems.**

* * *

Eight had just gotten back from guard duty and stopped in front of six's room. He decided to break some of the artist's ink jars for some fun.

The room six resided in was large with pictures covering every inch of it. In the corner was a tiny bed which had many ink stains and was covered with several pictures of monsters. On one side of the room was a stack of unused papers the seemed to reach the ceiling!

Eight shuddered wondering how six could stand being in the same room as that towering terror of paper.

He made his way across the messy room to the area where six's ink jars were stored. There were many jars and eight was excited because this was going to be a lot of fun. For him.

He picked up a full jar and smashed it against a wall. Ink splattered everywhere making a mess. Eight had jumped out of range of the splattering ink so he was the only thing not covered with it.

Hearing six coming, eight hid and waited to see the seer's reaction. When six opened his door he looked at all the ink and fainted! Eight laughed and went to his room.

He fell asleep as soon as his oversized head hit the pillow. The large stitch punk slept soundly and didn't even hear his door creak open or the soft footsteps as a stitchpunk snuck into his room! The door shut moments later at the sunrise.

Eight woke startled at the sound of his door being moved. He got up, looked around his room and after seeing nothing seemed out of place stepped out into the hall to find out who was in his room.

There was no stitch punk in sight! Confused, eight returned to his room. He looked much closer at the things that occupied his room and saw that something was missing!

Perplexed eight sat on the edge of his wide bed attempting to make a mental list of all the things he had. It was really hard and eight's head began to hurt. He leaned over to grab his magnet which he always kept, hidden, by the edge of his bed.

Eight's hand grasped thin air and he realized something. His magnet was gone!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N WOW! I can't believe I already got so many reviews. Thanks to all who reviewed, favorited and/or alerted. You guys are awesome! I am so sorry I didn't update earlier, so here is a long chapter. it is hopefully twice as big as the last. I kind of went a different way with this chapter than what I originally thought I would , but I think it is better this way. :P**

* * *

"Six…..six…wake up six…."

"Huh?" six asked groggily.

"You kind of….um…passed out." Six tried to give the voice he heard a name. When he failed he opened his optics ,but everything was blurred. He blinked and saw the shadowed form of a stitch punk.

"Who.. who are you?" he asked, continuing to blink.

"Oh," the voice said as if it were sad that six couldn't remember it. "I'm five."

Five reached down and helped six stand up. He caught six as he stumbled blindly.

"I forgot about your optics. Sorry." the one optic stitch punk said as he sat six back on his bed. He grabbed a cloth off a pile and began rubbing six's optics with it.

Six, startled, tried to push five away. He stopped fighting when he realized he was able to see clearly again. "Th…thanks five," he mumbled gratefully.

Five gave six a small smile and turned to set the rag down. He caught a glimpse of white-ish fabric in the doorway. "Huh?" He shook his head and looked again. It was gone!

He turned back to six and asked if he knew why he passed out. He nodded a minute later when six said he would show him the reason why.

The striped stitch punk led five down to his room. When he reached the door, six hesitated ,bracing himself for the horror. Five put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Somehow six found the strength to continue. Taking a deep breath he opened the door and hid behind five so he could not see. Five gasped, shocked at what he saw and stepped into the room. Six, loosing the ability to stand, sank to his feet and curled into a ball.

"Who did this to you?" five questioned sitting next to six and rubbing his striped back soothingly.

"I don't know," he mumbled biting his lip to hold back sobs. Five, unsure of what else to do, gently wrapped his arms around six, pulling him into a comforting hug.

Six began sobbing and clutched on to five for support. "Oh six…. I'm here don't cry."

They sat like that for a long time, six's head on five's shoulder. Eventually six fell back asleep and five took him to sleep in his room with him.

He gently laid his friend on his bed and laid beside him. Six began whimpering in his sleep so five wrapped his arms around him and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N I'm so sorry I didn't update earlier. I was grounded and unable to use the computer. I hope you like this chapter

'Oh my gosh!' seven thought, her jaw touching the ground and her eyes wide as saucers. She gasped as five wrapped his arms around six's body. Seven ducked out of sight as he looked up, started by the noise.

When she peeked into the room again, five had settled into a light sleep so seven decided to leave since sleeping stitchpunks bored her. She tiptoed quietly past five's door and dashed up the stairs to the watchtower where she would most likely find two.

At this time, two was working on a pocket telescope, which is a small version of the one he built with five and it fit in packs because it collapsed.

When seven entered, two looked up and smiled warmly at her, "Hello seven" he said warmly." I thought you were going scouting tonight."

"Hello two. I did plan on scouting but I was tired earlier and it is dark now." She replied.

"Yes it is far too dark to go out now. What have you been doing then?"

"Oh, I've just been walking around, making sure that everyone is okay, finding out intresting things."

"My dear, you havent been snooping have you?"

"Two! You know snooping is wrong. I would never do such a thing!"

"Well, what have you found out?"

"i found out where five dissapeared off to."

"Really? where?"

"He has been with a striped friend of ours."

"_SIX! Five _has been with _six!" _a new voice screamed completely shocked.

Seven and two turned to see nine staznding in the doorway.

"Yeah. it is so strange." seven said "Wanna know what else i have found out?"

"YES!" two and nine said at the same time.

Nobody noticed there were two hooded figures standinng outside the door, listening intently.

"They are both sleeping in five's bed."


End file.
